


Knightmares and Pizza

by Fairymadoschi



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Attempt at Humor, C.C's love for pizza is unrivalled, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Lelouch and his mother hen instincts, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairymadoschi/pseuds/Fairymadoschi
Summary: In which Lelouch tries to stop C.C from her usual crazy antics. Inspired from the Ashford Academy Festival Arc.
Relationships: C.C. & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Knightmares and Pizza

"You can't be serious." He growled, eyes wide, tone filled with exasperation.

"But I am serious." She deadpanned. Her voice sounding so serious, probably the most serious he'd seen her. Even more serious than she was in the Black Knight meetings (which wasn't that much to begin with).

"Surely not." 

"Surely yes.

"You can't"

"But I want to." She childishly pouted, hugging the yellow plushie closer to her cheese-kun themed pajama clad body. 

A short silence engulfed the two. 

Two pairs of eyes met each other. A set of golden orbs twinkling with mischief perfectly rivalled that of his clearly frustrated dark violet ones.

"For the love of all of Britannia, Cera please." Lelouch closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Cera or C.C watched in amusement as the handsome tactician tried his best to compose himself, obviously at his wits' end.

"Hmm?" The girl in question just tilted her head sideways and blinked in feigned innocence at him, as if she wasn't planning something diabolical earlier.

"You can't just sneak out at 3 am and use the Shinkiro to try and make your own pizza."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just love this duo. Also, I randomly woke up at 2 am and wrote this. Don't judge me xD


End file.
